Hunger Games
The Hunger Games take place every year in the country of Panem. Each year, one boy and girl between the ages of 12 and 18 are selected frome each district to compete in a competition to the death. History Long before the 74th Hunger Games, the 13 districts rebelled against the Capitol. The first twelve were defeated and the thirteenth was obliterated. Ever since 24 children enter the arena to fight to the death. This is televised all across Panem. Reaping Each year all children between the ages of 12 and 18 have their name put into a glass ball with their gender. During the Reaping one male and one female are chosen to participate in that years Hunger Games. Children can apply for tessera, a trade in which you put your name in one extra time in the glass ball and you recieve enough oil and grain for one person for a whole year. The district escort picks the names out of the glass balls and they are entered into the Games unless somebody else volunteers in their place. This most commonly happens in districts 1, 2, and 4. Victors of previous games are unable to have their name put into the jars again. The only way they could be put back into the arena is if they were voted in like in the first Quarter Quell or if they were reaped again like in the third Quarter Quell. Mentoring Victors do not need to work because they have enough money to support themselves plus more. But they must mentor or teach the next tributes. This task is easy as they just give them advice and they gift them gifts while they are in the arena. They also have the ability to sign on sponsors. Tokens Each tribute is allowed one token from their home to represent themselves and to remind them of home. They must not be able to be used as weapons and they will be checked for hidden weapons. *Glimmer- Her token was a gemstone ring which when the gem was twisted a poisonous spike popped out. It was taken away from her. *Katniss Everdeen- During the 74th and the 75th Hunger Games Katniss' token was a gold mockingjay pin. It was almost taken away because they thought that it could be used as a weapon. *Finnick Odair- During the 75th Hunger Games, Haymitch gave Finnick a gold wristband with a flame design on it to show Katniss that they were alligned allies. *Unknown Girl- In a previous Games, a girl dropped her token, a wooden ball, and the land mines exploded and blew off her legs. She had to be scraped off of the ground. Sponsors If a Capitol citizen decided to sponsor a tribute they are able to send in gifts to the arena to the tribute that they sponsored. They must do this with their mentor's approval. Bloodbaths The bloodbath is in the very beginning of the Games when all tributes are together at the Cornucopia. Most of the time, half of the tributes die in this place. Feasts When and if there is not enough action in a while the Gamemakers will invite all fo the remaining tributes to the Cornucopia for a feast. Usually the feasts have something that each tribute remaining needs like food, water, medicine, armor, etc. Some choose not to go cause they usually result in a bloodbath. In the 74th Hunger Games the feast caused the deaths of Thresh and Clove. Quarter Quells Every 25 years there is a special Hunger Games called a Quarter Quell. Something special happens during the Games. The twist is selected at random from a box full of cards that has Quarter Quell ideas. *25th Quarter Quell- The people in each district had to vote for who they wanted to participate in the games. *50th Quarter Quell- This year four tributes from each district were reaped and there was double the amount of tributes in the arena. *75th Quarter Quell- The tributes were reaped from a pool of still living victors. The Arena *50th Hunger Games- In these Games there were many dangers including; carnivorous squirrels, a hidden volcano, deadly candy-pink birds, poisonous stinging butterflies, poisonous flowers, and poison water. *70th Hunger Games- In this Game, the dam broke and the arena flooded. *73rd Hunger Games- In these Games, the arena was a tundra and many tributes froze to death because there was no wood to start a fire with. *74th Hunger Games- These Games were just a simple woods with a field of wheat and a large lake with a stream. *75th Hunger Games- This game had a lake in the middle with the Cornucopia in the middle. The sides had a jungle and each hour a new danger was released into the clock sector of the arena. *Unknown Games- In these Games there was a desert with many poisonous snakes.